Bismarck and the New Year
by CuttySark
Summary: Warspite was going to a Japanese new year ceremony when her old rudder starting to act up again.


"There's a limit how far stubbornness alone can carry you. You realize this, yes?" Bismarck said exasperatedly, as the small woman she was princess-carrying buried her face deeper inside her bosom.

"How come you're fine?"

"Huh?"

"You were hit in the rudder, too. How come you walk fine?" Warspite complained, not willing to look at either Bismarck or the crowd of Japanese now locking their sight at the two blonde women strolling (and being carried) through the temple ground.

"Well, honestly, it wasn't really that bad in my case...there's a limit how big a torpedo a bi-plane can carry, after all. On the other hand, we smacked you with cruise missiles, among others."

"It was a lucky hit." Warspite sulked.

"I'm honestly amazed you even survived long enough to be scrapped with that attitude."

Warspite suddenly went quiet.

"Sorry."

Bismarck wondered if being scrapped hurt more than being sunk...it's not like Bismarck had anything to compare.

"Oh? what happened?" a voice called out from the direction of the staircase that led to the temple. The source was easy to distinguish, as her natural pink hair glittered under the sun of the first day of the year.

"Ark." Bismarck nodded. The standard German greeting, it's so often called.

"Did she push herself too much again?"

Ark was wearing a red new year kimono, though it's colour was a lot lighter than the one Warspite's wearing, and the material was also a lot more...poofier? She's carrying what looked like a traditional handbag in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm taking her back to the car." Bismarck said.

Ark smiled. "The old lady can be quite stubborn sometimes."

"I'm right here, you know."

"Yes, m'lady, yes you are." Ark said teasingly. It's something she could get away with of course, given their relationship.

"Ark! over here!"

A voice shouted from behind. Bismarck turned and saw the unmistakable visage of Iowa, clad in a blue, glittery kimono and waving her long arms over the crowd from the other side of the temple ground.

"Well, if her legs get too bad there are cheap hotels around this area." Ark said as she waved back, though the tone of her voice made Bismarck felt somewhat uncomfortable. "Call me and maybe I'd join you."

She smiled and gave Bismarck a naughty wink as she walked away.

Bismarck kept eyeing the British carrier as if she was half-expecting her to pounce her right then and there. When it was clear the girl was not going to do that, Bismarck sighed, and continued walking.

"Hang on."

Bismarck felt Warspite's arms tightening around her neck as she began descending the stairs, and started her journey towards the parking lot.

Bismarck's memory was good, so fortunately she did not have to loiter around under the sun looking for her car like a mere mortal. She skillfully grabbed her key from her pocket without disturbing Warspite too much, and opened the back door.

The car park was full, so privacy was not an issue. Bismarck gently put Warspite on her back on the roomy backseat. This was not actually Bismarck's car. It's Iowa's, and it's big even for an American car so space was abundant at least for non-super battleships.

At first, Bismarck had not planned to participate in this particular Japanese festival, but Iowa just kind of conscripted her. Apparently it's nearly impossible to drive in a kimono, so Bismarck had to play chauffeur. Warspite suddenly decided to come too, which was a bit strange.

"I think there's a first aid kit around here..."

Bismarck reached under the seat, and pulled out a massive white box with a red cross on it. Most of the things inside were probably useless for a shipgirl, but she'd at least find a thermal pack or something. Indeed, Bismarck found two bags inside the box. One red and one blue.

"So, anatomically, what does a mangled steering translate to in a human body?" Bismarck asked. "thin, easily inflammable tendon, I'd guess?"

Warspite slowly nodded. The way she looked right now you'd think that even admitting she had any weakness at all was painful for her.

"Alright then."

Bismarck picked the small blue bag from the box and pulled hard on the ribbon attached to the corner of it, starting a carefully pre-planned chemical reaction. Soon, the bag in her hand began to freeze up.

"Can you hold this for a bit? Press it against your ankle, I'll see if I can find some bandages…"

"Mmm."

"Why did you insist to come, anyway?" Bismarck asked as she rummaged through the box. "You just suddenly announced that you'd be coming once Iowa said she's coming. Since when did you two become that close?"

"It's not Iowa…"

"Huh?" Bismarck perked up, looking oddly at Warspite.

Bismarck waited for Warspite to clarify, but she didn't.

"Let's just take care of your legs for now." Bismarck shrugged and pulled the bandage from the box. She looked up, only to find that Warspite had retreated to the other side of the car, sitting upright.

"What is it?"

Warspite stayed quiet, looking at her legs.

"Did I say anything wrong?" Bismarck climbed onto the car, crawling inside towards Warspite.

She felt a hand on top of hers.

"I'm sorry. Can you sit here with me, for a while?"

If someone else were saying it, it would probably sounded awkward and needy, but Warspite somehow managed to make it sounded dignified.

Bismarck hesitated, but Warspite gave her an expectant look and Bismarck sat down, as if she had been ordered to by her own non-existent monarch.

They sat together for a moment until Bismarck noticed that Warspite was beginning to sweat.

It's January, but the sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly.

"Want me to turn on the AC?"

Warspite nodded, and Bismarck moved forward to turn on the engine and turn down the thermostat. It's a bit wasteful, especially on an American car. Bismarck made a mental note to pay Iowa some petrol dollar, then closed the door.

"How's your legs?" Bismarck asked, leaning back and enjoying the newly arriving cool air.

"Hm…"

Bismarck looked down and realized that Warspite was undoing the belt of her kimono.

"W...what are you doing?"

"I just want to lift my leg." Warspite said innocently as she pushed apart the bottom of her kimono, revealing her bare legs and reddened ankles.

Bismarck tilted her head, wondering if Warspite was taking her for a fool. Or a crane.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

Warspite smiled awkwardly. She probably wasn't expecting being called out so blatantly.

"Is it working?" she said sheepishly, pressing the cold pack agains her ankles.

"Well…"

Now that Bismarck thought about it, Warspite had a pretty thick set of legs for someone that could rarely walk.

"I… probably. But we really should take care of your legs before thinking of anything else."

"Oh, okay." Warspite looked down. You'd think being in so much pain that you couldn't walk would bring your priorities in order, but apparently not.

"Do you require my repair fairies? " Bismarck said, summoning a little engineer to her hand.

"No, I got this. "

Bismarck looked down and saw that Warspite's legs were a lot less red now.

"Good job. " Bismarck smiled.

"I probably still shouldn't move it too much. "

"Just let me use the bandage, then."

"Hm."

Warspite raised her legs and twisted her body, somehow managing to not crumple her clothes as she put her legs on Bismarck's lap.

Bismarck quickly worked her first aid skill, tightly binding and Immobilizing Warspite's ankles.

"Say, Warspite. "

"Yes? "

"You didn't insist to come here just to show off your clothes to me, right? "

"Ah."

Warspite suddenly looked visibly flustered.

"I see. "

Bismarck felt guilty. Although by any standard she had not done anything wrong, it still felt like she was somehow responsible for Warspite pushing herself so much.

"You… you look cute. "

A compliment was the least she could do.

"T-thanks."

…

"Hey." Bismarck asked.

"Yes?"

"You don't need to go far if you just want to show off your clothes to me, you know?"

"Huh?"

"I-I mea...you can just knock on my door.."

"Ah… I see…" Warspite fluttered, realizing that Bismarck had just invited her to her room.

"Can you walk?"

"I don't think so, not yet."

"Oh."

Bismarck sighed, slumping into the seat.

"Say, Warspite."

"Yes?"

"About those hotels…"


End file.
